The Note
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: This is my theory on the note that Simon gave to Carson at the end of episode 5. Basically: What if the note Bricker gave to Carson was to Cora, asking her to join him in London and see him. What if he asked her to have an affair with him? It would make sense right, because that is what he wanted. Sort of the sequel to And Never Come Back. Rated M for a terrific fun holiday.


**The Note**

**By:** Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship:** Robert x Cora; 1S Bricker x Cora

**Word Count: **2050

**Summary:** This is my theory on the note that Simon gave to Carson at the end of episode 5. Basically: What if the note Bricker gave to Carson was to Cora, asking her to join him in London and see him. What if he asked her to have an affair with him? It would make sense right, because that is what he wanted. Sort of the sequel to _And Never Come Back. _

Cora sat in the library in silence, thinking of how everything had ended between herself and Mr Bricker with a small amount of sadness. She had hoped that someone had finally committed to being her friend without anything sinister in their endgame. She knew that she and Robert were friends, but they were different, he was her husband and not just her friend. She loved Robert, but right now even she had to admit that things between the two of them weren't perfect, especially after the previous night. They had made up, but they still had a few aspects of their marriage to mend.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Carson who entered and handed her a note. "Thank you," she said, unfolding it and nearly dropping it at the first glance. It was from Mr Bricker, she was certain of it. Part of her wanted to toss it right into the fire so that she could never read it and she'd never risk Robert reading it by accident. The other part of her however was curious, so she decided to actually read it.

_Dearest Cora,_

_ I know what happened tonight might make you reluctant to read my words, but I do wish that you will not put this note down and instead read what I have to say. I know that I should have asked your permission before coming to you, to make sure that I'd be welcome. I did feel welcome until your husband, the _great _Lord Grantham came in and ruined everything. You deserve better than him and if you can't see it, I do hope that you will soon enough. I pray with all my heart that you will realize this, because my dearest wish is for you to come to London, come to me. _

_ I wish this because I can not let you go as you might think I have done in leaving Downton, never to return. Something has happened between us that I can not ignore, and I need you with me. And you need me to show you how special you really are, something that your family doesn't see. You don't deserve to be ignored and passed over all the time, your insights and opinions are very dear to me, unlike your own family's views on what you have to say._

_ If you will come to London and see me, I will be waiting at the gallery next Friday evening, and from there I will take you to my home and show you what it is like to be loved. I'll show you the relationship you truly deserve. And if you do come, please don't tell your husband; I couldn't bear for him to follow you and besides, if you told him he'd realize you were gone and if you didn't, I doubt he would notice because he doesn't care about you, my darling dearest love._

_All my love,_

_Simon_

Cora read his words three times over, each time becoming more and more upset over them; each time wondering more what she should do with this note. She couldn't have it fall into the hands of any of her family or any of the servants. This note could ruin her marriage, Robert could get rid of her simply because of what was written here. She felt herself start to shake while tears formed in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She and Robert had made up the previous night and the very last thing she wanted was to ruin everything all over again. She wouldn't risk losing everything that she had, everything she had worked for over the last 34 years. She had fought her mother to marry Robert and she wouldn't ruin that. She rumpled the letter into her hand and squeezed it, about to throw it in the fire when she felt weight being added to the settee at her side. She looked up and saw Robert sitting beside her. He put his arms around her and pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to her. She wiped her eyes and Robert's eyes fell to the hand that held the note. "What's that darling?" he asked and Cora inhaled sharply and made to throw it in the fire before Robert took it from her hand. "What is it?" he repeated. Cora's tears began to fall again.

"Don't leave me after you read it. Promise me," she begged, touching his face and looking up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't go."

"Cora..." Robert trailed off as he read it. When he was finished, he crumpled it in his fist and tried to steady his breathing. He was angry at that cad for daring to suggest most of what he said in that note. How dare he whistle for Cora to come to him? It was disgraceful trying to take another man's wife from him. But even he had to admit that he felt some of it was true, mostly the part about him not deserving Cora. He already knew that he didn't deserve Cora, she was amazing. She was kind, intelligent, beautiful and always forgave him for everything that he did wrong. She had saved his family and all he had done was fail her time and time again. "He's right," Robert finally said. "I don't deserve you."

"Robert, you don't mean that," Cora said, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "There is no one in this world that deserves me more than you do. I won't go to him, you know that. All I'm worried about is you divorcing me now because of this unwanted proposition. I don't want to lose you because of this scoundrel. Don't toss me aside."

"I'd deserve it if you left me for him," Robert muttered and Cora pulled her head from his shoulder and hit him in the arm.

"Don't you dare say that Robert," she said. "I'm not going to him. I'll never leave Downton again if it would make you happy. I never want another man to speak to me again, because all they want is affairs and I love you too much. I won't break us apart even though Mr Bricker is probably the only man who feels this way about me."

"I love you more than he does, my darling," Robert said, pressing his lips to her hair softly. "He's infatuated and I want him dealt with. In fact, I think we should go to London and teach him that we keep no secrets from one another and that he can't take you from me."

"What do you mean?" Cora asked, suddenly interested in going to London. If Robert was going to try and teach Mr Bricker a lesson then she wanted to be there to see Robert defend her honour again.

"Well, we'll go up to London and open the house, stay for a few days before Friday then we'll go the the gallery together and be really affectionate. You'll tell me everything you think about all the paintings and I'll listen to every word so much I'll be able to recite it. Then we'll kiss and I'll confront Mr Bricker about the note, because I think that while I don't always deserve you, I'm the best at showing you how loved you are," he said. "And if he doesn't listen this time, then we'll simply contact the police."

"Robert, that is a wonderful idea," she said. "Will you hold my hand in the gallery as well? It will really make him jealous of us."

"Anything that makes you happy darling," he replied, pressing his lips to her's.

The next day the two of them made their plans for London, deciding they would leave in two days time, which would give them time for a brief terrific fun holiday in London. Robert had decided to leave Bates at Downton, and Cora had decided the same with Baxter. The two oversaw their packing, which was all things they could get in and out of with each others help, which (not surprisingly) was most of their clothing. And upon their leaving, Robert and Cora looked as though they could not wait to get to London to have their terrific fun as they called it. The train ride to London was spent passionately kissing and lightly groping one another and during the drive between the train station and Grantham House, they had difficulty keeping their hands off of each other. Inside their home however, neither of them held back and spent three whole days in their bedroom (taking meals in the room as well) simply catching up on being with each other. Friday afternoon came along and the couple groaned as they dressed to go to the gallery.

"I doubt I'll even be able to walk properly," Cora said as Robert helped her dress. "How many times have we been together in the last 3 1/2 days?"

"I lost count somewhere in the thirties darling," Robert replied, kissing her neck. Cora giggled. "Why not engage in something we're good at though, right?"

"You're certainly right Robert," Cora retorted, turning around and pressing her lips to his.

An hour later, the two of them walked into the gallery hand in hand, and walking almost scandalously close together. "He's going to be furious with me when he sees you," Cora whispered to Robert. "He told me not to tell you, said you wouldn't notice if I left."

"I know what he said and he was wrong about that," Robert said. "I just got used to the idea that you're always going to be there. I guess it happens after a while, couples begin to feel that way and it can be fixed, like we did. We fixed the problem."

"We certainly did," Cora said, noticing Mr Bricker. She pulled Robert's lips to her's, hoping that Mr Bricker had been looking at her. When Robert pulled back, the two of them wore broad smiles and Cora pointed to Mr Bricker and the two of them approached him.

"Mr Bricker, we didn't see you there," Robert said, putting his arm around Cora's waist.

"Didn't you?" he asked, shooting daggers at Robert for a moment before Cora spoke up.

"I got your note, _Simon_," she said, smiling lightly. "And my answer is no."

"No? You can't simply say no, I can topple your family and this deceitful marriage the two of you have to the ground. I can tell the papers what we've done," he said, the look on his face angry.

"We haven't done anything Mr Bricker," Cora said, reminding him that anything he may have done with her was all a fantasy of his, and a sick one at that according to Cora.

"People lie."

"You won't, because I am going to tell you now," Robert said, letting go of Cora and stepping closer to the man in front of them. "I know that I don't deserve Cora, she's far too beautiful for me; but that means that she's damn well too good for you as well. Don't you dare make contact with her ever again whether it be through telephone calls, letters, telegrams or even looking for her while she is in London. She doesn't want to be with you and I do hope that you will respect her wishes. You claim to love her, but I'll have you know that no one in this whole world loves my Cora nearly as much as I do. Now you can either listen to me now, or face my fist in your face again."

Cora smiled as Robert stepped back, his jaw firm. _He's so sexy when he's defending me, _she thought; Mr Bricker's words shaking her from her thoughts, "If you didn't ignore her, perhaps she and I wouldn't have become so close. It's your own fault because you chose to ignore her."

Robert nodded twice before delivering the same punch as he had before. "Perhaps it will teach you this time," Robert said, taking Cora's hand and walking away, while Cora stared up at her husband with a smile.

Upon their return to Grantham House, Robert and Cora tore up the note and threw it in the fire before spending the night having more terrific fun.


End file.
